


Kittenish

by DreadThread



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Randomness, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadThread/pseuds/DreadThread
Summary: 'Lively, Playful, slightly Flirtatious- she was all those things and then some.'· . . · . . · . . · . . · . . · . . · . . · . . · . . · . . ·Centered around Fukunaga and his relationship with (Name).
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Kittenish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was simple Physics, really.

Very few people understood their...interesting dynamic. Most assumed they were friends, but sometimes it was really hard to tell. He was all nods and stares for the most part and she was all smiles and terrible jokes- and honestly, no one could tell what either was thinking at any given moment. He was generally very quiet but with her, it seemed like he couldn't ever get a word in edgewise. And while she was known for being endlessly friendly and a bit of a spaz, quite a few people assumed that she was purposely overcompensating for the lack of conversation on his end. 

Of course, neither of those were actually the case.

"Uuuggghhh, we've got another math quiz coming up, yeah?" a nod ,"I know you know this already, but just to reiterate- I would rather take several volleyballs to the face than to ever even look at another fraction again," he raised a brow ,"I- no, I am not being dramatic! How DARE- okay, yea, maybe a little."

She laughed at herself and he cracked a smile. Many of their conversations either started or ended as nonsense. He wouldn't want it any other way though, honestly.

It had only been about 15 minutes since practice ended and they were now on their way to the train station. It was already dark out but neither seemed to mind, too engrossed in one another. She was always so animated and would playfully poke at him from time to time, trying her best to respect any and all boundaries despite the fact she was someone who adored physical contact. While he appreciated her taking him into consideration, this was about the third time since they started walking that their hands brushed and each time his heart would stutter and suddenly, he found himself wanting more.

"(Name)."

"Hmm?" 

He didn't answer right away. Actually, he didn't answer at all, not with words anyway. Instead, he silently slid his pinky around hers and continued walking as she giggled gleefully. He didn't quite know where this friendship was headed, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited to find out.


End file.
